Sir Doctor and the Rose
by rosexknight
Summary: Ballad of Sir Doctor of TARDIS and his adventure to find a mesterious rose that will help him find true love. Based on a ballas I wrote for an AP Lit assignment. I own nothing you recognise


**This story is actually a ballad I had to write for AP Lit. It was when I was typing it up when I discovered if I just changed a few things around I could make it a good Doctor-Rose story (I wanted it to be Doctor-River but River didn't work well with the twist at the end and I haven't done a Doctor-Rose thing in a wile). So, please enjoy.**

**Sir Doctor and the Rose**

Sir Doctor was of TARDIS, a good and noble knight.  
He was more brains than brawn, and preferred running to a fight.  
But in his hearts was a longing he didn't show out of fear.  
He longed to have a lover to hold close and call dear.  
For Tristan was the last son of his noble race,  
And was a lonely man who grew tired of changing his face.  
But Doctor couldn't seem to find one who fit him like a glove.  
He wanted to find someone who he could truly love.

Although not strong or brave or skilled as most,  
Our knight was noble and kind, with hearts too big to boast.  
Though his journey long, and the road perilous and hard,  
He will not be counted out until he's played his last card.  
For it was true love he sought, and would do anything for,  
But how would he find the one to unlock his hearts' door?

So the knight went to a gypsy, and he begged and he pleaded.  
"Please, madam, where can I find a lady who, by me, is needed?  
"Her race matters not, I have grown lonely and that feeling I want to unwedge.  
"I simply wasn't someone pure and to her, my life I will pledge."  
The gypsy, with eyes of mist, simply looked over the boy.  
Then consulted her crystal ball and replied, "With your heart she will not toy.  
"She will be kind, faithful, true, and her heart will belong to only you.  
"She is one fair and beautiful. It is her you seek, true?"  
"Yes!" replied Sir Doctor, "It is she who I long for! She who I seek!  
"Tell me where I will find her, good gypsy. Speak!"  
"Ride south, good sir," the gypsy answered, "A fair garden you will see.  
"In this garden there is a lone rose. There, your hearts will find their key."

Although not strong or brave or skilled as most,  
Our knight was noble and kind, with hearts too big to boast.  
Though his journey long, and the road perilous and hard,  
He will not be counted out until he's played his last card.  
For it was true love he sought, and would do anything for,  
And in this garden the rose would unlock his hearts' door.

Doctor thanked the gypsy and flew out in his box at dawn  
And in his heart, he hoped the quest was not a con.  
He flew over mountains, beaches, and the many downs.  
Then he found what he sought, and his face wore anything but a frown.  
The garden was vast, bearing flowers of yellow, pink, and blue.  
He looked around for the rose, or even a simple clue.  
But he saw not a rose, or even a hue of red.  
And all at once his hearts hurt so much he thought he was dead.

Although not strong or brave or skilled as most,  
Our knight was noble and kind, with hearts too big to boast.  
Though his journey long, and the road perilous and hard,  
He will not be counted out until he's played his last card.  
For it was true love he sought, and would do anything for,  
But where was the rose that would unlock his hearts' door?

Then he saw, among the petals, a maiden oh so fair.  
Her eyes were a dark blue, a wavy blonde was her hair.  
She was tending to the flowers, treating them very gently,  
And his hopes renewed as he exited his ship, his heart filling with glee.  
"Excuse me, fair maiden, are you the keeper of this ground?"  
"Aye sir," she calmly stated, "What brings you to my compound?"  
"A flower." He told her, "It is a rose I seek. A rose from this garden, and this garden only.  
"So tell me, oh maiden, so fine and so fair. Is there a rose in this vicinity?"  
The maiden laughed at some inside joke.  
"Yes sir." She said, "But it is precious, and I cannot give it to any bloke.  
"I must test you, sir knight, to see if you are true.  
"Then you will have your rose but there is something you must do."  
Sir Tristan stood his ground against this good lady.  
"I will do anything for you. I will prove myself, and then you will see."

Although not strong or brave or skilled as most,  
Our knight was noble and kind, with hearts too big to boast.  
Though his journey long, and the road perilous and hard,  
He will not be counted out until he's played his last card.  
For it was true love he sought, and would do anything for,  
And he was determined to find the rose to unlock his hearts' door.

The maiden smiled, quite smitten with our good Sir Doctor.  
"Very well," she said, "Then we will set out, but first listen my good traveler.  
"Accompany me into the forest, for in is belly is what I need.  
"A flower that blooms with moonlight. Yes, it is that indeed."  
"A simple task," our confident knight beamed, "Not hard in the least."  
"Ah, not so sir, for the flower is guarded by a beast."  
At this, Sir Doctor frowned, contemplating his move.  
"Very well," he finally said, "To you, my character I will prove."

Although not strong or brave or skilled as most,  
Our knight was noble and kind, with hearts too big to boast.  
Though his journey long, and the road perilous and hard,  
He will not be counted out until he's played his last card.  
For it was true love he sought, and would do anything for,  
And he would do anything for the maiden to find the rose to unlock his hearts' door.

They set out immediately into the forest's depths,  
And Sir Doctor prayed that there would be no deaths.  
Finally, at dusk, they reached the middle, a clearing very large.  
And in the middle stood a bud, but the maiden said, "Do not charge."  
Out from the darkness emerged a large, pepper pot on wheels  
With personality cruel and a gun that made one-shot kills  
Its armor glinted like the moon, its eye stalk holding a gaze cold as the night  
And Sir Doctor knew this would be no easy fight.  
"I We are supreme," the robot said, "This clearing is our lair.  
"Be gone, mortals, or be exterminated! Fight and fall into despair."  
Sir Doctor drew his sword, holding his sonic steady.  
He stood to guard the maiden and shouted, "I am ready!"  
The robot fired its gun twice, but Sir Tristan was too quick.  
The first shot hit a tree, but by the second shot, Sir Doctor was nicked.  
The robot wheeled closer as Sir Doctor stumbled, aglow.  
But Sir Doctor knew this would be the final blow.

Although not strong or brave or skilled as most,  
Our knight was noble and kind, with hearts too big to boast.  
Though his journey long, and the road perilous and hard,  
He will not be counted out until he's played his last card.  
For it was true love he sought, and would do anything for,  
Even slay the beast to guard the maiden to find the rose to unlock his hearts' door.

The beast fell limp, its blood dripping from Doctor's sword.  
And the maiden was frozen in shock as Sir Doctor fell forward.  
She rushed to him, holding him safe from other harm,  
And cried as she saw the glow coming from his arm.  
"Good knight, I eternally thank you," she said through her tears  
"You've slain the beast and done away with all of our fears."  
Through hazy eyes, our knight gazed upon her face.  
"My lady," he choked, "Though the shot will take me, know I truly did love this face."

Although not strong or brave or skilled as most,  
Our knight was noble and kind, with hearts too big to boast.  
Though his journey long, and the road perilous and hard,  
He will not be counted out until he's played his last card.  
For it was true love he sought, and would do anything for,  
But his eyes closed and his body grew limp, never finding the rose to unlock his hearts' door.

Sir Doctor awoke with a painful, confused start  
It seemed he was alive, though he was sure the shot had stopped his hearts.  
He looked about to see the moonlight flower on the table by his side,  
And the maiden, asleep, as well, though Sir Doctor could tell she had cried.  
The knight touched her face so fair and she awoke with a flutter.  
"Good maiden, how is it I am here? And you must tell me, am I ginger?"  
The lady, overjoyed and confused, took his hand in hers and frowned.  
"Um, no sir," She said, "You're just sort of brown  
"I brought you back here. It's my home in the garden where you have awoken.  
"I'm happy to see you are well, and, though your face had changed, your spirit not broken."  
The knight smiled, taken with the maiden, and squeezed her hand tight.  
But he remembered his quest, and knew his feelings for her he must smite.  
"Fair lady, I've done as you've asked. I've passed all of your test.  
"So tell me where I may find a rose to complete my hearts' quest."  
The lady smiled, tenderness showing in her eyes.  
"Good knight," she said, "There's but one rose here, but the flower there is not. I have told you no lies."  
Sir Tristan's hearts broke and he yelled "Traitor! How can that be?  
"A rose but no flower? It's certainly a liar I see!"

Although not strong or brave or skilled as most,  
Our knight was noble and kind, with hearts too big to boast.  
Though his journey long, and the road perilous and hard,  
He will not be counted out until he's played his last card.  
For it was true love he sought, and would do anything for,  
But now he had been deceived. Was there no rose to unlock his hearts' door?

But the maiden was calm, simply smiling gently again.  
"I am not a traitor. Believe me, I'm a friend.  
"There's no flower called rose that grows in this field.  
"But listen, good knight, your heart from me do not shield.  
"Your rose is here in this garden so vast.  
"It has been with you since the moment you came at last.  
"Though no flower is present, you have me to blame.  
"Here, rose is no flower, but instead Rose Tyler is my name.

Although not strong or brave or skilled as most,  
Our knight was noble and kind, with hearts too big to boast.  
Though his journey long, and the road perilous and hard,  
He will not be counted out until he's played his last card.  
For it was true love he sought, and would do anything for,  
And he'd found her, his love, the Rose that had unlocked his hearts' door.

**Well that's it! Hope you guys liked it! Please review to let me know what you lot thought kk? =)**


End file.
